


Punishment for Two

by orphan_account



Series: Professor Joel/Student Ray [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College AU, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Mavin, gay sex is hot sex, hella gay, i put hella mad effort into this okay, its basically joelay, joelay - Freeform, mentioned briefly yknow what im saying, michael is there too, oh bby, professor heyman, professor!Joel, sassy gay friend - Freeform, student!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is failing Joel’s class, and his professor/boyfriend has the perfect way to punish him.<br/>This is a sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069368</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment for Two

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this was requested by an anonymous on my tumblr at alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com so yay! i had to look up Political Science lectures and WATCH THEM and TAKE NOTES for this okay so you better enjoy this shit, that was a fucking struggle yo

"I got an F?!" Ray exclaimed as the test was passed back to him, the capital letter and words 'See me after class' scrawled in thin, red writing.  
  
"Dude, you're banging the professor and still failing." Michael snickered beside him, picking up his own test and smirking at the big B.  
  
"Fuck." Ray groaned, resting his head in his hands. He'd been doing terrible in the class, much to his annoyance. "Think I can give him a blow job for a C instead?" Michael winced.  
  
"Gross, man. I don't tell you what Gav and I do, and I definitely don't want to picture our professor stark naked."  
  
"I do." Ray winked at Joel and the latter gave him a confused look, unable to hear what they were whispering near the back.  
  
"Michael let out an exasperated groan. "I'm not listening. La la la." He covered his ears, focusing his eyes on the board where Joel was now writing notes in blue marker.  
  
When the class ended, everyone left but Ray. Nobody saw this as odd because he did it every day; they all just assumed he had questions after each lecture. This time, however, Ray wasn't there just by free will.   
  
"Hey, professor." Ray purred, leaning forward on the desk Joel was currently sat at.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Narvaez." Joel kept a stony face, his hands folded in front of him.  
  
"I was wondering if there was any way I could earn some... extra credit." He emphasized the last two words, licking his top lip slowly.  
  
"Actually, I asked you to stay after class because I think you need to be punished for your current class performance." Ray felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he took in what Joel had said, the older man fixing him with a sultry gaze.  
  
"Oh Hell yeah I do. When should the punishment commence?" His brown eyes gleamed with excitement as he leaned in even closer, hoping to steal a kiss. Joel stood abruptly and turned away to erase the board.  
  
"We'll go to dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
-  
  
"So this is actually really nice." Ray mused, taking a bite out of his burger. Joel had brought him to a fancy restaurant and they had been talking about random things and spouting jokes at one another.  
  
"Yes, it is." Joel smirked and Ray cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I was thinking that we could start my punishment soon though." Ray's voice dropped in volume as he scooted closer, a hand inching its way up Joel's leg to rub at his inner thigh.  
  
"If you use a normal form table and prisoner one, the row player, has the choice to choose between confessing and denying, confessing meaning he would betray his partner, and prisoner two, the column player and partner, has the same option, what is the likelihood of them both denying involvement?"  
  
Ray froze, his head tilting to the side in confusion. "I.. what?"  
  
"Ray Narvaez Jr. I promise you that you will not get a single thing from me until those grades improve." Joel purred and Ray let out a surprised huff. "And the answer is twenty-five percent. You would know that if you paid attention to my lecture today."  
  
"I.. I...  _what?_ " Ray yelled, his mind still in a state of confusion.  
  
"You should finish your burger soon. You have some studying to do."  
  
Ray growled under his breath, glaring daggers at the grinning man.  
  
"This is bullshit!" He crossed his arms, looking remarkably like a child throwing a fit and not caring whatsoever.  
  
"Your F in my class is bullshit." Joel murmured, his grin growing wider at the expression on Ray's face.  
  
Ray huffed. "Your mom is bullshit."  
  
-  
  
"This might be the best thing ever." Michael was smiling like a child on Christmas morning, his best friend face-down in their couch.  
  
"It's awful!" Ray whined, voice slightly muffled by the soft cushion.  
  
It had been a week since Joel had decided to start Ray's punishment and the younger man had finally told his roommate, who was beginning to get confused and annoyed by Ray's constant agitation.  
  
"I think it's bloody great." Ray lifted his head to snicker at Michael.  
  
"Bloody great? You've been hanging around Vav too much." Ray had spent a lot of time hanging out with the couple and had become good friends with Gavin, the two of them making up superhero names for one another. Michael blushed, puffing out his cheeks slightly.  
  
"At least I get some from him." He stuck out his tongue and Ray buried his head back into the fabric, letting out a guttural groan. "Y'know we're gonna be late for his class." Michael scooped up his bag and slung it around his shoulder before prodding Ray with his foot.  
  
"Great. I get to stare at his nice ass in that fucking suit and do nothing about it."  
  
"Gross. How about you study?" Michael suggested as they walked down the hall at a leisurely pace.  
  
"With how sexually frustrated I am? I can't even focus on a comic properly dude."  
  
By the time they finally entered class, Michael was grinning like an idiot, his face red as he strained to keep in the laughter over his friend's great misfortune. Ray sat down at his desk with more force than necessary, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, class. I had a rather hectic morning." Joel walked in and Ray could have dropped dead at the sight of him.  
  
Wicked. With his crazy dark hair and ruffled button-down shirt that had two buttons undone and his loose jeans that hugged his slender hips, Joel looked positively wicked.  
  
Ray let out an agonized wail at the sight, a sound that the professor didn't miss.  
  
"I know I look pretty unprofessional today, but I didn't have time to throw on the whole thing." Ray was in physical pain with need and it only increased when Joel licked his lips, a motion that would go unnoticed to a normal student but was a clear message to Ray.  
  
"He is  _cruel_." Michael whispered, amusement clear on his face.  
  
"I fucking know!" His voice dripped with yearning as he slammed his head onto the hard desk, not removing it for a long time. When he finally looked back up the lecture was nearing completion and he had missed all of it, too focused on the fantasies running wild through his head. Students rushed for the door, but Ray barged right up to the front of the room.  
  
"You are fucking awful." He growled, slapping a hand onto the wood of his table.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Joel smiled innocently, calmly walking towards the board. Ray followed closely behind, refusing to relent.  
  
"This is unbearable, Joel. Looking at your fucking body, the way you tease me." He let out a tortured sob as the professor bit at his lower lip. Then Joel was grabbing him and throwing him against the wall, trapping him between his strong arms.  
  
"You think I don't want it, too?" Joel whispered right against Ray's ear and the latter let out a pitiful whine. "This is your punishment, and you're going to take it."  
  
The young man whimpered pleas into the air and Joel swallowed them with a greedy gaze.  
  
"Jeremy Bentham was extremely important to the origin of classic utilitarianism. This is mostly because he pushed the limit of what to think and went overboard with his ideas, allowing us to see what was too far and what was just far enough." Joel's fingers grazed ever-so-slightly over the bulge forming in Ray's pants, much harder than usual as it sprang forward for much-needed attention. His fingers retreated and Ray gasped out. "Bentham built on the idea that what is good for some people is not good for others, something that people argue even Aristotle couldn't grasp." He growled the words in Ray's ear and they reverberated into his brain, barely being acknowledged through his haze of desire. "There were rumblings of his talk to found politics on scientific principals, and he had no interest in including natural law or religion in it." He ground his hips forward and Ray positively crumbled.  
  
"Now you better go home and study so I can fuck your brains out." He backed up and walked out of the classroom, leaving Ray whimpering against the wall.  
  
-  
  
For the first time in years, Ray was studying. His entire week consisted of him locked in his room, only leaving for food, classes, and bathroom breaks. He read through text after text, searching the web when the book didn't give him enough information on something. The teasing from Michael was, of course, ruthless, but he had a much bigger problem on his hands then a snarky roommate.  
  
He was sitting at home after Joel's class, working through each question on the test he'd taken that day, trying to estimate what percentage he could have gotten in his mind, when he heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Michael, door!" Ray called out, not wanting to leave his place on the couch.  
  
"Fuck you, I'm in the middle of a level!" Michael yelled back from inside his room and Ray let out an annoyed sigh before hoisting himself off of the couch.  
  
He pulled open the door to see Joel, still in his suit from class and holding a paper with a large A on the front.  
  
"I'm going to make it to where you can't walk properly tomorrow." He growled, loosening his tie.  
  
Ray didn't move, frozen and bewildered as he looked at Joel.  
  
"Michael, get the fuck out!" Ray's voice was harsh, cracking in the middle of his sentence. Michael emerged from his room, auburn curls a mess and a headset still attached to his ear.  
  
"What the fuck do-" He cut off as he saw their guest, his eyes growing wide. "Oh. I'll just... go see what Gav is doing." He fumbled for his keys on the hook and threw his headset into his room, muttering a quiet "Hello Mr. Heyman." on the way out.  
  
"Hey, professor." Ray grinned. Joel let out a snarl before plunging forward, slamming the door closed behind him.  
  
"I have to admit, I was starting to crack." Joel mumbled into Ray's skin, nipping at it rougher than usual. Ray arched his back against the older man's torso, moaning out as he frantically unbuttoned his pants, silently thankful he hadn't been wearing a shirt. He kicked them, along with his boxer briefs, off quickly before rolling them so Joel was up against the wall.  
  
"It wasn't right of you to tease me." Ray's voice was low and menacing as his self-control came back enough for him to yank Joel's tie from around his neck, kissing the exposed skin. The professor whined loudly, his eyes watching as Ray's fingers teased at his waistband, slowly inching down his slacks. He impatiently wiggled out of them completely, ducking in to take Ray's lip in between harsh teeth as the younger man made quick work of unbuttoning Joel's white collared shirt.  
  
"You didn't make it easy." A finger came down to tweak Ray's nipple and he moaned out, knees shaking slightly as the remainder of Joel's clothing was slipped off to join the pool of garments littering the floor.  
  
Joel pushed Ray forward, trapping him on the opposite wall. He rutted against him, hissing out in pleasure as their erections rubbed together.  
  
"Fuck I missed you, baby." Joel whispered, eliciting an almost heavenly mewl in return.  
  
Ray wrapped a leg around the older man's waist to pull him closer and Joel returned the gesture by groping the student's ass, nipping marks of ownership into his collarbone.   
  
Ray felt his other foot lift off of the ground as Joel pulled him up and he wrapped it around the professor's slender hip, arms snaking into his dark, wild hair.  
  
Joel's mouth was suddenly replaced with two digits. "Suck." Came the rasped words and Ray complied, lubricating them with his tongue and letting out a soft moan at Joel's watchful gaze.   
  
When Joel decided it was enough, he slid his hand around Ray to tease his hole, circling it with slow, deliberate movements.  
  
"F-fuck!" Ray whispered, rocking his hips slowly, desperate for friction against Joel as the older man slid a finger in and began to move it in and out. Joel's dick twitched and he added another finger when the lines of pain smoothed out on Ray's forehead. Then another. He hooked them, searching for the nub that would make Ray-  
  
"AHN!"   
  
He definitely found it. Ray's back arched off the cool wall, pressing smooth and heated skin together. He wanted to feel Joel inside of him so badly, to enjoy the fullness only Joel cold give him.  
  
Relief, and a little bit of sadness, spread through him as Joel finally retracted his fingers, tightening his grip on Ray's ass with one hand so he could spit a few times into the other. Ray watched as Joel stroked himself, licking his lips.  
  
"Ready for your reward?"   
  
Ray could only nod as he felt Joel pressed as his entrance, inching his way in at a horribly teasing pace. Ray let out a little sigh as his boyfriend delivered soft kisses to his chest, easing the pain until he was completely in and it fell dull to the pleasure pulsing through him.  
  
"I love you." was whispered into his ear, barely audible, before Joel pulled almost completely out, only to thrust back in with a soft thud sound. Ray gasped, throwing his head back against the wall, and Joel dove in the bite the exposed skin.   
  
He quickly set up a brutal pace, Ray's body sliding up and down the wall. He was certain he'd have red marks on his shoulder blades the next day but he couldn't care less, glad to have something to ground him from flying away on the perfection that was Joel.  
  
"So fucking tight... Missed this so much..." Joel spoke in fragmented sentences, eyes scrunched up as he buried his face in the crook of Ray's neck.  
  
Ray reached down a hand to rub his neglected cock, hand slick with precum. He gave it one... two... three tugs before the pressure built up, kindling a fire that ran up his spine and elicited a chant of Joel's name from his lips as he spilled over his hand, body rocking up and down with each thrust and bump.  
  
His muscles tightened and he could feel as Joel lost control, spurting inside of him and filling him up. Joel let out a strangled groan, his knees wobbling for a moment, but he held Ray up firmly as they rode through waves of pleasure together.  
  
"Fuck." Ray whispered out as Joel pulled out and lowered him to the floor. He wobbled slightly, a lazy grin touching his kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"So I've been thinking." Joel interrupted as they trudged to the bedroom, flopping down onto Ray's unmade bed.  
  
"You had time to think through all that?" Ray smirked, making Joel roll his eyes.  
  
"Shut up. I've been thinking that we could make this a regular thing." Ray cocked an eyebrow, turning his head to look at the older man that currently had his face buried in a blanket, slightly muffling his words.  
  
"Isn't it already?"   
  
"Once again, shut up." Ray snorted.  
  
"Anyways, as you know, I have a pretty big house. And it's fairly empty." Ray perked up, propping himself on his elbows.  
  
"So.. y'know.." Joel was mumbling now and Ray moved closer to hear clearer.  
  
"Maybe you could move in?" It was phrased as a question, and even through the layer of blanket Ray could hear his voice break.  
  
Move in?  
  
MOVE IN?  
  
Ray squealed inside his mind, a million thoughts whirring in his mind. They could share a bed!  
  
They could get dumb decorations and knick-knacks and Ray would set his toothbrush by the sink and do the dishes and and and....  
  
They could get up in the morning and Ray could make his way to the kitchen and make coffee some days and a full-out breakfast others and Joel would come up behind him and kiss him and  _gasp_  they could get a dog and...  
  
"Um.. bad idea?" Ray had been silent too long, thinking it over, and Joel looked up, hurt hidden in dark eyes.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me? I love it! Let's do it, like, tomorrow. I'd say now but I'm going to pass out." Ray was grinning like an idiot and he may have been embarrassed but Joel was mirroring his facial expressions and pulling him into his arms.  
  
"I'm glad you liked your reward." He mumbled out, voice drawling out as his eyes closed.  
  
"And the sex?"  
  
"That's a bonus."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
